


Crack in the Wall

by Nnoitra



Series: Crack Fanfictions [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Free!
Genre: Anal, Crack, Crack Relationships, M/M, NSFW, Please Do Not Take This Seriously, Swim Club, peeping toms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men run in to each other while spying on the swim club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack in the Wall

It was a windy day outside that day and Aoba decided it would be a nice time to go for a walk down to the local swim pool to check out the hot male swimmers. He pulled on his moonboots and yelled a quick goodbye to Tae-san.

 

"Don't get caught jackin ye wang this time!" She yelled back in reply.

 

Aoba blushed, "H-how did you know about that!?" He screeched with mortification.

 

"I work for CCTV! That swim pool has cameras, you know! Besides, a kid saw ya! He told his parents and that's how you got caught. You know why you got away with it? I told them you were mentally deranged. They let you off because of that." Tae-san replies.

 

"Whatever!" Aoba grumbled as he slammed the door shut behind him and headed off tot he local swim pool. If he was lucky he might get to see the Iwatobi swimmers in action.

 

As he rounded the corner to his usual peeping spot, he saw that it was already occupied by a boy not much younger than him. The boy had red hair and thin face, but his body was well toned for his apparent age; muscly, yet not the body of Jojo character. The boy was peeping through the crack in the wall, his face flushed.

 

"Who are you?" Aoba asks, frowning slightly at the hot red head.

 

The boy jumped, having not noticed the other man's arrival.

 

"R-Rin..." He said quietly, embarrassed at having been caught.

 

"Did you come here to peep?" Aoba asks him.

 

Realizing Rin wasn't going to answer him, Aoba just shrugged it off and walked over to him, pushing him aside gently and peeping through the crack in wall himself. Ah yes. Very good. Iwatobi was here.

 

"Are you a peeper too?" Rin asks.

 

"Fuck yeah." A thought suddenly pops into Aoba's head, " Hey, let's peep together. The cracks large enough for the both of us." Aoba mentally slaps himself at the accidental pun, but doesn't mention it because JUST MAYBE it could happen.

 

Rin blushes, and looks away, "I-idiot, it's not like I WANT to peep or anything..."

 

Huh, so he likes me. Nice. New plan; get some dick.

 

"Come on dude, just do it." Aoba says, hoping to convince sharkboy.

 

"Fine! But not because you asked me to do it!" Rin says, blushing a deep red and sitting down beside Aoba, looking through the crack in the wall.

 

All according to keikkaku.

 

Aoba turns away from Rin and looks back through the crack. He sees the famous Haruka Nanase, swimming freestyle again. Yes. Let him be free. As he should be. His wet abs making Aoba's dick tingle. Hardness on it's way.

 

Suddenly pleasured pants from beside Aoba reach his ears and he snaps his head to the side to see Rin kneading himself through the front of his skinny jeans. Aoba's dick did a double take and used harden. It was erective.

 

"Want me to get you off while you peep?" Aoba asked, having seen the chance and decide to take it.

 

Rin just nodded his head and unzipped the front of his super sexy black skinny jeans that the emo kids wore in the early 2007's. Aoba licked his lips hungrily. He reached over and slipped his hand into Rin's jeans, rubbing him through his underwear and making him become harder than he was before.

 

Aoba being unable to control himself any longer, pulled out his own dick and started stroking it, becoming even harder. "C-Can I fuck you?" Aoba asks between his own pants of pleasure.

 

"S-sure..." Rin replies, changing position so that his ass was in the air, in the perfect position for Aoba to enter him.

 

Aoba pulled some lube from his pocket and slathered it over his hard dick, before grabbing Rin's hips and positioning himself at his entrance. He tries to push in but he somehow misses and his dick slips up Rin's ass in in-between his asscheeks instead. Frowning, Aoba tries once more to push inside, but misses again and his dick slips to the right. Glaring at his penis in hatred, he reaches down and grabs his dick, positioning himself again. With no possible way for his dick to move away from Rin's entrance, Aoba smirks and tries to push in. His hand cramps and somehow gets a sprain, making him pull it away in pain and his dick slip off to the left.

 

"Uuh... my god let me do it. You suck at this." Rin says, turning around and pushing Aoba down onto the ground, lifting his legs up over Rin's shoulders.

 

Aoba didn't say anything, still mad at his dick for being a bitch. Rin pushed himself inside Aoba, not even using lube. He started thrusting in and out, hitting Aoba's g-spot with almost every thrust.

 

Aoba moaned, "Hnn, R-Rin!" As he grabbed into Rin's shoulders to keep himself in position as he gets fucked in the ass.

 

"W-What should I call you?" Rin moans, leaning down to kiss Aoba.

 

"Daddy. Call me daddy." Aoba pants.

 

Rin doesn't question it, just continues pounding Aoba in the ass and rubbing his dick. None of them bothered with stretching each other because their asses were just that stretched from fucking themselves all the time. After a few minutes and some good G-spot hitting and dick jerking they both cum all over one another. Rin licks Aoba's cum from his chest and Aoba sucks the last of Rin's cum from his dick. It tasted horrible. As cum does. It wasn't really that salty and it certainly wasn't sweet. Aoba mentally laughed at the fanfiction writers out there who say these things.They slip their clothes back on and take one last peep through the crack in the wall.

 

"Hey Rin can I get your number? This was fun and we should do it again some time." Aoba says, smiling as he rubbed his sore hips.

 

"Yeah sure." Rin says as he hands Aoba his phone to put his number in. Aoba enters his name as 'Daddy-Chan'.

 

Aoba then adds Rin's number to his phone under the name 'dat boi'. He chuckles a bit to himself because he really likes that meme; it reminds him of Noiz for some reason. The say their goodbyes and go on their way back home, excited for the next time they meet up.

 

Then Aoba remembers that Tae-san probably saw everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Wattpad, and soon to be on FF.net


End file.
